


Considerate

by GoodJanet



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Co-workers, Gen, Sexuality, tough love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom talks to Ron about his exploration of his sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Considerate

“Ron, I need to talk to you!”

Ron reaches for his remote to close the door, but Tom is skinnier than most people in the office and manages to squeeze his child-sized body inside his office before the door closes.

“Dammit.”

Tom’s kind of just seeing what the general vibe is with his friends and coworkers, and it doesn’t make sense to leave Ron Swanson off the list.

“I think I’m bisexual,” Tom blurts before he gets kicked out.

“Good for you, son.”

When he doesn’t say anything else, Tom pipes up.

“You’re not gonna give me any advice?”

Ron stares at him. Not a single mustache hair moves. Does he use gel? Mousse? Wax?

“Ugh, fine. This is new to me, and like, you’re like the white, manly, outdoorsy, cool dad I never had.”

Ron clears his throat.

“That is a very kind compliment, Tom. If you are that considerate to everyone, then this identity exploration of yours should turn out just fine.”

“Ah, thanks, Ron. Wait, you’re not gonna kiss me like Chris did, are you?”

Ron blinks and raises an eyebrow. Tom realizes that he’s talking too much.

“Right, well. See ya later, Ron. I gotta talk to Ann about something.”

“You do that.”

Ron closes the door behind him.

“Who would ever want to kiss a government employee?”


End file.
